l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Damien (DemonicJester)
Summary Fluff "And this is his happy face..." Age: Unknown Gender: Male Height: 7'0" Weight: 275 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Damien is a quite individual who has spent most of his life in seclusion. He's rather level headed and adept at assessing every scenario. He doesn't say much and as a result often times people believe he's slow in the head. He cares not for what people truly think of him as his ultimate goal does not concern them... unless they happen to be the individuals who engaged in the heinous acts against him and his family. Background At a young age Damien lost his parents to poachers. He was then kidnapped and raised amongst exotic trophies and animals of his captors. Raised in captivity almost all of his life, Damien never knew an existence outside of the cage in which the poachers kept him fettered. He was to be the trophy of a king, representing an elite power as an exotic pet. Although caged, Damien learned much of his socialization and linguistics from the gruff babble of his captors. He began to prepare for his escape, devising intricate traps and developing methods of movement that would allow him to evade being tracked. Finally, the night arrived, and he set his plan into motion. Breaking free from his cage, he snuck past the guards and made his way into the encampment of his captors. Under the guise of night he snuck into every tent and killed whoever was sleeping. Grabbing as much supplies as he can, and with just a bow for safety, he ran off into the thick of the night. Unaware of where his captors made camp, he headed North into the massive forests of Sutyr. He utilized the landscape and learned many tracking techniques. He practiced his bowmanship and honed his skills of hunting and tracking. He put his skills into practice slaying local beasts in the forest and sneaking into goblin raiding camps and stealing necessary supplies. This continued for years until he was rooting through the spoils of yet another successful "harvest". In with the piles of trinkets and rations lay a crumpled piece of paper. He thought it probably just some extraneous loot that was on the person unfortunate enough to become raided by the local goblin tribes. Upon further inspection, however, he noticed something peculiar about this piece of paper. From all the weird symbols and funny letters held within it, he could make out two distinct words. One was Daunton, the world in which his captors came from. The second was one he had seen years ago... it was the symbol of his mother. This renewed Damien with a sense of vigor. He quickly began a great undertaking, devising a weapon to which he may pursue his former masters. He worked tirelessly until he had finished his masterpeice. A bow, almost twice the size of a man, crafted from the finest wood in the forest. With the newly obtained information and his new companion, he knew his calling was to get to Daunton, for the answer to who he was and the whereabouts of his family rested there. Region Surtyr - +1 to Nature: Most folk of Surtyr make their living off the land; even those that do not must learn the ways of the rugged terrain or perish. They also gain a +4 to Endurance checks made to endure extreme weather conditions. Hooks The peice of parchment with the two words on it alluded that his families whereabouts might be known in Daunton. He needs to find someone who can translate the rest of the document for him. Kicker : Discover the whereabouts of his family and discover the organization that conducted such malicious acts. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day: 9 (Class 6 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Bugbear *Oversized (Can use weapons of your size or one size larger than you as if they were your size.) *Preadatory Eye *+2 to Dex and Str *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Low-light *Languages: Allarian and Hzakan Class Features Hunter (Ranger) *+1 Fortitude and Will *Archery Style (Bow Expertise) **You gain the Bow Expertise feat. *Aspects of the Wild **Aspect of the Pouncing Lynx **Aspect of the Seeking Falcon *Disruptive Shot *Expert Archer **Aimed Shot **Clever Shot **Rapid Shot *Wilderness Knacks **Ambush Expertise (Whenever you make a Stealth check, each ally within 10 squares of you gains a +2 bonus to his or her next Stealth check before the end of your next turn.) **Wilderness Tracker (During a short rest, you can make a Perception check (DC determined by the DM) to inspect the area around you. This area can be as large as 10 squares on a side. If your check succeeds, you determine the number and nature of the creatures that have moved through the area in the past 24 hours. You ascertain when and where they entered the area, as well as when and where they left.) Feats *Bow Expertise *Weapon Proficiency (Greatbow) Skills and Languages Languages: Allarian, Hzakan Powers *Hunter (Ranger) *At Will **Aimed Shot **Clever Shot **Rapid Shot *Encounter **Disruptive Shot *Stances **Aspect of the Pouncing Lynx **Aspect of the Seeking Falcon Powers to Hit }} Equipment Total weight carried: 72.2lb Maximum weight: 240lb Maximum drag weight: 600lb Damien's Wish List This list displays Damien's preferred magic items: *4 screaming bow *4 exsiccating weapon *3 armor of exploits *4 ectoplasmic armor *5 shadowdance armor *2 acrobat boots *2 jester shoes *4 cloak of distortion *3 bracers of the perfect shot *2 eagle eye goggles *4 climbing claws *4 flaying gloves *5 ironskin belt *2 hunter's flint *4 onyx dog Tracking Money +100gp Starting Gold -15gp Longsword (Large) -30gp Greatbow (Large) -5gp Arrows (30) x5 -25gp Leather Armor -15gp Adventurer's Kit ---- 10gp remaining Treasure XP 358 Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approved by horticulture Status Approved for level 1. Category:Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval